


Just Look at me

by Redhoodshood



Series: Non-Reader inserts Batfam [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Death, Gen, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Bruce keeps seeing things after Jason’s death. He keeps seeing Jason but ghosts aren’t real…right?





	Just Look at me

The cave was cold and dark. The only thing you could hear was the occasional screeching of bats and the water.

Bruce sat at the computer, his head held low and his hands clenching in and out of a fist. He was trying his hardest not to cast a look at the display case that held an all to familiar suit.

He could never keep his eyes off it.

It was a constant reminder of what he lost, more fuel in his fire.

His cowl was pulled back as he stared at the ground. Tears blurred his vision as he held back tears. It wasn’t that long ago that he lost his son. The display case seemed to call to him, wanting him to be in pain but sometimes it felt like it wanted him to look because it needed him to.

He almost jumped as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. When he turned around to look there was nothing there. He felt like he was going crazy, things like this kept happening over the weeks. He would sit in the cave or somewhere in the manor and he’d hear, feel or see things. He could never get a good look.

His eyes took a glance at the display case and he could have sworn he’d seen Jason standing next to it. A lump formed in his throat as he rubbed his eyes and when he looked back Jason was gone. His eyes lingered on the insignia before his eyes traveled to the computer screen where Jason case file was open.

“I’m just seeing things,” his voice cracked as he talked to himself. The same thing happened to him with his parents when he was a child but he only brushed it off because it couldn’t have been them and it couldn’t have been Jason. Some piece of him held onto the hope that it was Jason who stood there and he was stuck in a bad dream.

“Bruce.” His name rustled thee the cave in a soft murmur. The voice sounded just like Jason but Bruce was afraid to look back because he didn’t want to be faced with the constant pain of seeing Jason.

This wasn’t the first time things like this happened. He’d seen Jason on patrols as he was being reckless. He’d see a flicker of Jason before something happened to him. Bruce would hear and see Jason and sometimes he swore he could feel his hands on his shoulder or tapping on his arm. Things of Jason’s would make things fall off shelves or things could be heard in his room.

Ghost aren’t real he’d tell himself every time. He didn’t want to believe it, he didn’t want Jason stuck there watching him fall apart and suffering because he was dead. He wanted Jason to be in a better place.

But ghost are real and Jason was standing right next to Bruce as he fell apart. He wanted to grab his attention and tell him that it’s his fault and that he doesn’t blame him for his death.

When he first died it took him a few days to realize that he was dead. He was angry when he found out, he’d knock things over in anger because he was pissed at Bruce for letting it happen but slowly he realizes that Bruce tried to save him. Bruce has tried to get there to him but he was seconds too late.

Jason would follow not too far away from Bruce. He watched as he fell apart and he remained at his side. He used all his strength to help Bruce on patrol when needed and he used all of his strength to try and bring attention to himself. He wanted someone to know he was there.

“Focus Bruce! You’re the world’s greatest detective… just look at me damn it!” Jason’s anger flared up and he hit the photo of him and Bruce off the table. The glass shattered and all Bruce did was glance over and pick the picture up carefully. It wasn’t fair that he was stuck behind a see-through wall that only let him look out.

He was trapped, attached the world he wasn’t ready to leave yet because the people he loved still lived on it. He was attached to Bruce, Alfred, and even Dick. He was attached to Gordon and Barbara. He wasn’t ready to leave them because he loved them.

“I’m here…Dad…just look at me.”


End file.
